A scroll compressor is configured such that paired fixed scroll and turning scroll engage with each other while scroll laps respectively erected on end plates of the fixed scroll and the turning scroll are opposed to each other, and the turning scroll is driven to revolve around the fixed scroll, thereby forming two suction volume parts with a phase difference of 180 degrees. Further, moving the suction volume parts from an outer peripheral side toward a center side while respective volumes thereof are decreased, to compress low-pressure refrigerant gas sucked into the suction volume part to high pressure, and the high-pressure refrigerant gas is discharged. Furthermore, typically, the respective volumes of the two suction volume parts formed with the phase difference of 180 degrees are made equal to each other in order to prevent inner pressure of the two suction volume parts from being unbalanced.
In contrast, Patent Citation 1 discloses a scroll compressor in which respective winding finish ends of scroll laps of paired fixed scroll and turning scroll disposed in a housing are placed at upper positions as much as possible, and the winding finish end of one of the scrolls is disposed at a position higher than a center part of a winding start end and the winding finish end of the other scroll is extended toward the winding finish end of the one scroll in order to avoid suction of oil in an oil sump and liquid refrigerant.
In addition, Patent Citation 2 discloses a scroll compressor in which a fixed scroll is integrally formed with a housing, a suction port is opened for communication at a winding finish end of a scroll lap of the fixed scroll, and a winding finish end of a turning scroll that engages with the fixed scroll is placed at the substantially same position. In the scroll compressor, low-temperature refrigerant gas sucked through the suction port is sequentially sucked directly into two suction volume parts, which suppresses overheat degree of the suction refrigerant gas and increase of a specific volume to achieve performance improvement.